


莫望向地獄

by PiscesOrchid



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Tales
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesOrchid/pseuds/PiscesOrchid
Summary: 災難之後，天堂不遠
Kudos: 9





	1. 煉金術士

**Author's Note:**

> 想嘗試用幾個小故事描寫亞瑟和他的救贖之路。

「在找金子嗎？先生。」

  
亞瑟輕拉韁繩讓馬兒停下，這是他第一次在西伊莉莎白見到淘金客。他看過清晨的達科他河下游和平鐵湖擠滿釣客，爭著釣到那條傳說中無比巨大卻極其狡猾的狗魚。  
淘金倒是相當稀奇， 他還以為夢想一夜致富的時代早該過了，亞瑟甚至不認為這裡曾有過金子，他踏過河水無數次，沒見過河裡閃爍一點金光。

在西伊莉莎白，最接近淘金客的投機份子大概就是他們范特林幫的人馬了；一樁十五萬美金的銀行搶案，那得累積多少粒金沙？

報紙刊登了一系列報導關於這起震驚全國的案件以及范特林幫匪徒如何暴虐無道，黑水鎮四處能看見畫著他們頭像的海報－－重金懸賞，不論死活：德奇．范特林、何西亞．馬修斯、亞瑟．摩根、約翰．瑪斯頓、彌迦．貝爾。

但他們並沒有拿到那筆錢，卡蘭德兄弟和珍妮的命沒能換回那堆金條和鈔票；  
在平克頓偵探的彈雨中德奇將它藏在黑水鎮的某處，除非現在有人願意折回去吃下幾記子彈，否則它也只能靜靜地躺在那，好似未曾被動過。

當然，如果有那十五萬入袋，亞瑟和約翰會十分樂意在四柱大床上睡到日正當中，而不是破曉趕出門打獵。

「這裡已經沒什麼東西能淘了，或許你該等到大雨後再來。」亞瑟又開口。

見同伴沒要前進，約翰不耐煩地拽了拽韁繩，讓馬調回頭。戴著大草帽的男人盛著河砂的淘金盤，小心地搖晃，一言不發。

「我們該走了，亞瑟。我不覺得我們能搶到什麼，」約翰低聲說，下巴向眼前的淺盆方向點了一下，「你瞧裡頭的東西，那都不是金子。」

亞瑟同意，「我看到了，只是好奇……」

「有了！」草帽男人突然大喊，亞瑟和約翰一齊看向他，男人舉高他的手臂，好讓他的新戰利品能在陽光下閃閃發光。「又有一個！」

亞瑟瞇起眼睛，轉向身旁的約翰，想確認自己沒有眼花，他看見約翰沒被狼啃過的那半邊臉皺在一起，似乎正努力要理解些什麼事情。男人捏著一塊不小的礦，雖然有點距離，但亞瑟能看得出它不是金色的，甚至連黃色也稱不上。

「那不是金子，先生。」他說。

「噢，那當然！你以為我分不出來嗎？它還不是金子，」男人轉了轉手上鼠灰色的鐵塊，「但很快這些寶貝就能替我賺大錢。」

「怎麼做？」

「你可真敢問，先生。」

「你的東西仍舊歸你，」亞瑟舉起雙手，「我們只是好奇罷了。」

男人走回他的洗礦槽旁，仔細檢查有沒有遺漏的礦石。

「你慷慨地提醒我這裡沒有金子，那麼我也告訴你個秘密當回報──能不能做到那可不關我事，」他走近兩人，壓低聲音。  
  
「聽過煉金術嗎？」

「煉雞術，」約翰說。

「煉金術， _金子！_ 我的朋友。」

「那是一種古老的法術，很久以前有人告訴我的，說他以前老祖宗就是這種作法，那叫什麼來著？煉金術士？準備一個夠大的爐子，記得要一定要大才能燒得熱。然後收集原料，」他搖搖盆子，大大小小的碎礦鋃鐺作響。  
  
「熔化它們加入藥水。然後──」他比了個施法的手勢，「砰！石頭成了黃金。」

草帽男人得意地看著愣在原地的兩人，彷彿他方才真的在他們眼前將一顆石頭煉成金塊。

約翰眨眨眼，「我不懂，怎麼會變成黃金？什麼藥水？」

「至於這個我就無可奉告了。」他後退一步，將石頭匆匆倒進腰包裡，吹了聲口哨呼叫他的馬，拉拉帽簷向他們示意，「我得走了，祝你們有個美好的早晨。」  
  
他們的目光跟隨男人漸遠的身影好一會兒，約翰發出一個怪異的哼聲，介於困惑、不屑，或是有點羨慕。  
  
「你敢相信嗎？摩根。我們站在成堆的金子上。」  
  
「不敢，而且我也不想多想這件事。」亞瑟很快地說。重新拉起韁繩，他輕踢馬刺，約翰也跟上他的動作。  
  
「這傢伙搞不好比德奇還瘋。希望回去德奇不會叫我們搞個爐子出來。」

「哦，德奇不會喜歡這些東西的。對他來說最好的賺錢方式就是從別人身上搶過現成的金子。從泥土裡找黃金？這讓我想到他有多痛恨康禾的採礦場和煉油廠。」

「我以為那是他反對『文明社會』的關係，不是那個，呃，煉金術的問題。」

「當然不是。只是德奇不喜歡隨手可得的東西，懂嗎？」

他盡量讓語氣聽起來不過於挖苦，「德奇恨死那種只會在桌前數鈔票的商人了。但他們賺的錢可比我們這種人不知多上幾百倍，粗活給別人幹， 還不用冒著腦袋被開個大洞的危險。挖礦、採石油就有點像文明社會的煉金術，但總有一天你得習慣這些事情，大概吧。」

「從土裡變出黃金也沒那麼輕鬆，」約翰聳聳肩，「我想德奇只是氣那個數錢的不是他。」

他們在回中心地帶的路上幸運地發現幾頭白尾鹿的蹤跡。將馬在樹林裡藏好，亞瑟取下馬背上的弓箭，約翰跟著他到下風處，腳步在柔軟的草地上幾乎沒發出一點聲響。亞瑟鎖定一頭個頭較小的鹿，他其實並不怎麼會用弓，但他更怕用槍獵捕失敗會嚇跑四周所有的動物。拉滿弓、屏住氣息，他在放出箭前暗暗希望從史旺森牧師那聽來的禱詞會有用。  
  
第一支箭正中白尾鹿的腹部，牠哀鳴一聲撒腿就跑，但立刻就被第二支箭追上，倒地不起。

「幹得好，」約翰輕聲說。確認四周沒有其他動靜後，兩人走近白尾鹿，牠的雙眼尚未閉上，但已奄奄一息。

「可憐的小東西，」亞瑟在用獵刀割斷牠喉管前說，「抱歉了。」  
  


兩人手忙腳亂地剝下毛皮，狀況不算特別好，但還能賣點小錢。長吁一口氣，這頭鹿加上稍早抓到的幾隻兔子，營地的人們會很高興能吃到兩個星期以來的第一餐燉肉。  
他們趕在傍晚前回到馬蹄鐵高台，皮爾森先生連菜刀都忘了擱下便急著跑來卸下獵物，這加上奧勒岡葉和百里香就很好吃的，他說，儘管大家都懷疑他在蘇門答臘服役時真的做過廚子。

「歡迎回來，」亞瑟轉過頭，看向張開雙臂他們走來的德奇，如往常一樣打理整齊，他的頭髮梳得油亮服貼，鍍金領針在他的佩斯利背心上閃閃發光。

「謝謝，孩子們，」他輕拍約翰的背，說：「做得很好，約翰－－傑克會很高興的，小孩子需要多吃點肉。」約翰輕輕點頭，說他正要去帳篷找艾比蓋兒和傑克。

「今天還好嗎？」德奇轉向亞瑟，抽出一根菸替他點燃，問道。  
  
原本他真的想說說他們遇上瘋子的笑話，但一想到德奇可能發表的長篇大論便作罷。  
  
「沒什麼，我們今天運氣不錯。」他吐出一團菸霧，「抓了幾隻兔子，在回程的路上打到那頭鹿。」  
  
德奇微笑，重重地拍了拍他的肩頭。  
「你看，亞瑟。我們的新生活已經走上軌道了，是不是？我們需要的只是機會和一點點運氣。我能⋯⋯我會讓我們過上好日子。」  
  
「我相信你，德奇。只是我不知道我們還得要逃多久。」  
  
「這種日子很快就會結束了，我向你保證。看看我們，重振起來的速度有多快？你知道嗎？我已經有主意了。只需要在適當的時機執行然後馬上抽身，在平克頓發現之前我們早就遠走高飛享福去了。」  
  
德奇比了比遠方，亞瑟順著手勢看過去，稍稍被他的黃金徽戒轉移了注意力。  
  
「但我需要你，我親愛的孩子。你能為我做到嗎？黑水鎮那票失敗了——因為那時你不在我身邊，如此而已。所以我需要你支持和相信我。所有人都是！」  
  
他轉向營地高聲喊道。亞瑟望著德奇走向帳篷前，他不知道什麼時候給自己準備了一個小台子；亞瑟覺得有點好笑，他不知道為什麼德奇還要讓自己顯得比現在還要更高大，可能是從書上看來的主意吧。  
  
「打起精神來！很快地我們就能擺脫那些無知、愚蠢之徒，建立我們夢想中的家園。美國是個年輕、充滿機會的國家，而我們現在離自由只有一步之遙。 你問哪裡有容身之處？我說只要我們願意，任何地方都是天堂。」

  
  
＊＊＊

  
亞瑟在閒暇時候仍會到達科他河附近蹓躂，讓馬兒踩踩清涼的河水，自己採點草藥。  
那次見面後他就沒遇過那個煉金術士了，或許他真的把泥土煉成了金子；他很想知道，但又不那麼希望他能成功，否則這顯得他們這些亡命之徒比現在還更像群蠢蛋。

在營地搬離馬蹄鐵高台後他幾乎不再去中心地帶了，他越盼望往西，幫派就會離西邊更遠。羅德、聖丹尼，最後是北邊的安尼斯伯。

煉金術士沒有出現，他再也沒回到達科他河。


	2. 變形怪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 為什麼有人要戴上別人的臉？

  
亞瑟並不是真的想去。  
  


他的喉嚨又熱又腫，血液好像被什麼堵住了似的，鼓著後腦勺的皮膚一陣一陣地抽痛。河狸洞窟的溼氣誘發了更劇烈的咳嗽；他想休息，一天、兩天，或者永遠會更好。但彌迦提了個主意，說他聽到有輛要前往凡霍恩貿易所的馬車，傍晚會經過安尼斯伯。上面載的都是贓物，食物、藥品，當然還有一大筆錢。

該死的彌迦。他看著彌迦扯動嘴角，像條毒蛇一樣咧開嘴，說馬車肯定有槍手跟著，所以他需要一個同伴，最好是摩根先生跟他一起過去。  
  
「你覺得現在出去幹一票會是個好主意？安尼斯伯周遭發生的大小事要不到半小時就能傳開，看來我們可以替平克頓省下不少功夫。」

「不要嚇得尿褲子了，摩根。從半路攔截它，在消息傳出去前我們早就溜了。而且我從不留下任何痕跡的，」彌迦嘶聲說，「至於你的話我就不確定了，朋友。你最近的表現讓人有點擔心。」

「我很好。既然你這麼能幹，何必找我？」

「你總得要有點貢獻，從搬到這裡來後我還沒看你做過什麼事。」

亞瑟望向德奇，期盼他不贊成冒著暴露行蹤的風險去拿那筆錢。但德奇只是盯著報紙，頭也不抬。彌迦像是嗅到什麼一樣，伸長脖子，然後小心地纏繞在他的身邊，「德奇已經同意了，現在任何錢都會對我們有幫助。還是可憐的老亞瑟已經累了？」

  
他突然覺得喉頭一陣搔癢，好像吞下一個大毛球，哽著，但也吐不出來。德奇依然沒有反應。  
  
「我很好，」他終於說，聲音啞得像條老狗的吠聲。

＊＊＊

越接近安尼斯伯的空氣越重，大概是因為水氣、煤灰，或是一些亞瑟不知道的玩意兒。他們繞過鎮上，越少人見到他們越好；亞瑟特意換了套少穿的服裝，彌迦仍穿著那件襯衫，即使舊了那牛血紅色依然相當顯眼。他現在明白彌迦所謂的不留痕跡意思是不留活口，想起史卓伯里那次劫獄，他希望這個小鎮也不要少了一半人口才好。

他們在離安斯尼伯南邊約十里的地方停下，依照時間算起來，應該要不到一小時馬車就會經過這裡。一路上他和彌迦沒什麼交談（他可不想把那些嘲笑稱為『交談』），反正他們一直以來都合不來，只是現在更糟了。這個瘋子成天在德奇身旁打轉，討論他們那些所謂的計畫；總有一天他會害死所有人——這點亞瑟心知肚明，但卻無能為力。說服人不是他的強項，大家總是說他只會用槍不會用腦。  
  
如果是何西亞就不會讓這種事發生，他想，但是他已經不在了。  
  
亞瑟帶著馬兒埋伏在主要道路旁，準備在馬車通過時擋下他們；彌迦則躲在山坡上的某棵樹後面，聲稱他會開火掩護，亞瑟也只能姑且相信他，儘管他從下面根本看不見那傢伙還在不在。

時間近了。手覆上仔細上過油的火山手槍，亞瑟緊盯著路上，等待馬蹄聲的接近。但並沒有什麼聲響，四周安靜得連兔子的腳步聲都能聽見。他轉頭，扯了一把韁繩，忍不住走上大路往前頭望去，預期能看到遠方飛揚的塵土——但依然什麼都沒有。

他開始累了。

「彌迦！」他大喊，「你有看到任何人嗎？」  
  
「沒，」聲音從上頭傳來，並不是很遠，「什麼都沒看到。」  
  
這不太對勁，要從安尼斯伯到凡霍恩一定得經過這裡。  
  
亞瑟上馬，急急騎上山坡， 看見彌迦雙手交叉胸前，斜靠在樹上，好像是亞瑟該為馬車沒出現的事負責。  
  
他噴了個鼻息，問：「有什麼計畫嗎？摩根。」

  
「我要去西邊那條山路瞧瞧，要不要跟隨你吧。」  
  
  
彌迦露出他淺金色鬍鬚下的黃板牙，齜牙咧嘴，亞瑟猜他大概是在笑。他輕快地翻上馬，拉起韁繩，說：「我等著你大顯身手呢，肺癆鬼。」

  
  
＊＊＊

  
路上的顛簸令亞瑟頭昏眼花，或許他的確過了能在馬背上長途跋涉的年紀。他也不記得安尼斯伯有這麼冷，他真希望他有帶上那件羊羔絨大衣。  
  
他們每踏出一步天色就暗下一些。這裡的夜晚比白天還更不友善，除了礦坑之外大部分山區還未開發，不見得是壞事，但這就表示樹林裡還躲著天知道什麼野獸。亞瑟曾經看過被山獅撕得稀爛的屍體，他可一點也不想變成那樣。再往西幾里，天已近乎全黑，遠方的狼嚎令亞瑟背脊發涼，開始覺得繼續找下去是個壞主意。他停下馬想告訴彌迦他們該回去營地，回頭只見彌迦提著燈，直勾勾地瞪著前方。

  
「前面有東西。」

  
燈火照不到那麼遠，但亞瑟能看得出前面的一棵樹下的物體擋住了穿透枝葉的月光，那東西的影子映在地上。亞瑟從輪廓和大小判斷是個人，或說是屍體，一具吊在樹下的屍體。哦，他不希望這麼想，但那肯定是的。

  
他嚥了口口水，「我去看看。」

  
他翻身下馬，取出腰間的手槍；想了一會兒決定放棄提燈，這樣要拔出另一把槍的速度會快些。他稍微壓低身子緩步前進，靴子壓過的落葉沙沙作響，不知名的小蟲在草間唧唧叫著，或許還有條銅頭蛇擦過他的腳邊，他手心冒出的汗幾乎讓槍滑了下去。

走近樹下，附近沒有什麼動靜，除了那具隨著繩索輕輕晃動的屍體。是個男人，不知道死了多久，血沿著他的褲管滴落下來，和泥土混成一灘黏稠的泥濘。這附近沒有居民，八成是個倒楣的過路人。亞瑟又大膽地往前進了一點，沒有看到任何座騎。  
  
四周突然亮了一些，亞瑟回頭，看見彌迦正舉著燈試圖尋找他的位置。  
  
「你為什麼這麼慢？還有那是什麼鬼東西？」

「是具屍體，」他回答。

「我沒瞎，摩根。」彌迦用手指劃了一圈自己的臉，「我是說他的臉發生了什麼事？」

就著微弱的燈火，亞瑟這才注意到那男人的臉，他的臉皮被剝了下來，露出底下的血肉。邊緣切割不甚整齊，亞瑟忍不住想像兇手開罐頭似的，用刀鋸出割線，然後像掀鐵皮那樣用力扯開這倒楣鬼的皮。他的眼珠也沒了，留下兩個空蕩蕩的窟窿。

亞瑟見過不少更難解釋的事情，譬如說發著綠光的飄浮物體、雪山上的巨人骨頭、甚至那個能用牙齒接住子彈的特技演員都比這離奇多了；他不是沒見過有怪癖的殺人魔（話說回來，殺人這事他自己也幹過的），這件事看起來也沒什麼兩樣，只是他不知道是否該開始將它視為稀鬆平常。

「我不知道。默弗里家族幹的？」  
  
「是嗎？那他們可比我想像中的還瘋，」彌迦說。

「真難得，就算以你的標準來看也太過火了嗎？」

「哦，我跟這些變態沒你混得熟。」

「好吧，你贏了。」亞瑟乾笑兩聲，「但說真的，我們該回去了。這裡不安全，而且越來越冷了。」

「花大半天空手回去，德奇不會太高興，」彌迦左右張望，直直向東走去，亞瑟跟上。

「那麼他可以自己來幹一票。我告訴你德奇根本一點也不在意這件事，他只忙著搞他那些計畫，事實上我也不知道他腦子裡在想什麼了。」

「或許你能少花點時間抱怨，就會有時間想想該怎麼幫德奇和幫派，亞瑟。」

「少跟我來這套，史卓伯里、羅德鎮、歐德里斯科那幾件事情，我怎麼不知道你除了殺人還會什麼？你從沒管過幫派死活－－」

「我不懂你在說什麼？你只要管好自己的事就不會有問題。」

亞瑟漲紅了臉，衝著腦門上來的熱氣令他發昏，「你就是問題，彌迦！我不曉得德奇為什麼這麼相信你，但我知道你想做什麼。黑水鎮的那筆錢－－」

「你為什麼老是針對我，嗯？我們的目的是一樣的，只是想要一個更好的生活。」

彌迦停下腳步，舉高提燈，火光的照明範圍更大，「還有，就像我剛說的，你少抱怨些就能做更多事。」

他比了個邀請的手勢。

「看來我找到我們的馬車了。」  
  
  
＊＊＊  
  


馬車被撞得四分五裂，一匹役用馬倒在地上，早就死了，另一匹不見蹤影。馬脖子上被砍了好幾刀，亞瑟不能理解怎麼會有人花這麼大力氣只為砍死 _一匹馬_ 。

車上空無一物，也沒有人的屍體，血跡從篷車拖沓到地上，幾近黑色的液體黏覆著塵土，痕跡一路延伸到旁邊的樹林。

「我們該去看看。」

「你瘋了，」亞瑟粗魯地說。

「你到底在怕什麼？我們有槍，說不準我們還能把東西給搶回來，」彌迦抽出腰間的左輪，在他眼前晃了晃。

「我不想死前看到的最後一個人是你，」亞瑟推開他的手，彌迦笑了。

「哦，兄弟，死的不是我們。」  
  
  
但這一趟不會有什麼好事發生，他一直都知道。

  
從一進林裡的血腥味他就感覺得到。他們前進，更多的屍體掛在樹上，像吊鐘花一樣垂著頭，搖搖晃晃。  
  
彌迦提議他們分頭找找，他想開口反對，但卻發不出聲音。喉嚨灼燒得比早上還厲害，他強行壓下咳嗽的衝動，但這只讓它接下來的爆發更加劇烈。不知怎麼的，這次發病比往常都還快，每咳一次他能呼吸的時間越短，腹部的痙攣逼得他彎下腰來，視野因為缺乏氧氣逐漸變暗，他不知道彌迦槍膛爆出數發火光，也聽不見攻擊者向野獸一樣的咆哮。他才剛挺起身子，下顎便受到重重的一擊。

然後他知道他完了。  
  


攻擊者撲向亞瑟，像頭發狂的熊；他的身體被狠狠砸到地上，血倒進他的嘴裡。他踢了幾腳想將攻擊者踹開卻徒勞，攻擊者全身的重量壓在他身上，不給他任何任何空間掙脫。粗硬的雙手鉗上亞瑟的脖子，用力收緊。亞瑟慌了，手伸向男人的臉盲目地亂刨，掀起一張像面具的東西，他顧不上思考便胡亂一扯，攻擊者怪叫一聲，亞瑟看到面具底下的男人佈滿血污的臉，突然意識到他剛抓下的是一張人的臉皮。但他沒有更多精力思考了，他像被咬住喉管的羚羊一樣，牢牢地釘在地上等死。男人抽出一把匕首，探向他的臉，亞瑟模模糊糊地將這一切和樹林裡的無臉屍體串在一起－－在1899年的美國，人有無數種死法，但他可從沒想過活剝臉皮這條路。亞瑟·摩根，一無所有的亡命之徒，死前甚至連可以辨認身分的臉也保不住。

他雙手一攤，意識如墜入深淵般遠去，第一聲槍響時他沒有聽見，他只知道男人的手鬆開了，濕冷的空氣灌進他的氣管，他貪婪地在咳嗽之間擷取氧氣。在他稍微恢復意識後的第二聲槍響震耳欲聾，溫熱的血和腦漿噴上亞瑟的臉，他看到男人的頭被開了個大洞，然後便倒在他的身上，一動也不動。亞瑟費了一番力氣把男人的屍體移開，看見彌迦提著燈、居高臨下地看著他，左輪微微冒著煙。

  
「應該全解決了，我殺了兩個，」彌迦滿意地說，用腳踢動了一下屍體，撇撇嘴：「都是同一群渾蛋。把人臉當成面具，那些屍體都是他們幹的。哈！為什麼有人要戴上別人的臉？」

「我不知道，但無論是什麼理由我都不意外了。」亞瑟努力想站起來，才離地沒多少距離又一屁股跌回去。

四周變得過於安靜，這讓亞瑟的挫敗的掙扎顯得相當滑稽。  
  
「你病了，」彌迦唐突地說，聲音帶著怪異的油膩狡猾。  
  
「觀察力真敏銳，真不知道我怎麼瞞過你的，」他使勁撐著地面，小心避開旁邊那攤黏膩的血漥。

「我是說，你病得 _很重_ ，」彌迦稍微拖長句子，時間足以讓亞瑟聽見裡面的笑意。亞瑟抬頭瞪著他，彌迦沒有退縮，只是懶散地看著他笨拙的動作。在第三次他總算克服疼痛和疲勞，將身體撐了起來。他對上彌迦的眼睛，說：「所以呢？你想要說什麼？」

「沒什麼，我只是注意到了而已。」

「如果你以為你能利用這一點那可就大錯特錯了，貝爾。」

「我只是擔心。就像我常說的，幫派裡冗員太多了－－而你也變成累贅之一，這可怎麼辦才好？老大會很頭痛的。」

亞瑟一把揪住彌迦的衣領將他扯向自己，幾乎貼上他那愚蠢的笑臉，他從緊扣的牙關中擠出咒罵，「你要搞清楚，我就算半踏進棺材一樣能比你更快拔出槍！如果這麼想知道我還有沒有利用價值，現在就是證明的時機，你這狗娘養的。」

他看到彌迦的嘴角抽動了一下，但很快地又露出他慣有的假笑，他甩開亞瑟的手，退後幾步，翻正他的衣領。

「脾氣還是一樣大，肺癆鬼。就像我說的，我只是為幫派著想。」

亞瑟忿忿地吹了聲口哨召回他的馬，彌迦咧著嘴，像看笑話一樣看他拖著笨重的身子上馬後，才吹哨叫喚他的貝拉克。不等彌迦一起行動，亞瑟先行策馬離去，不知怎麼的，他有著比以前更強烈的念頭要遠離彌迦。

  
「跑得越快越好，摩根！」他聽見彌迦在他身後大笑，「你不知道在這林子裡還會遇到什麼！」

  
他壓低身子加速，不顧被樹枝或岩石絆倒的危險，告訴馬兒立刻帶他回河狸洞窟。餘光看見貝拉克錯過他的身邊，牠重重吐著鼻息，臉部的大塊白斑在月光下更加幽白，有一瞬間亞瑟幾乎懷疑他看見的是鬼魂－－回頭望去牠已消失無蹤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這個部分寫好幾個月，還是有點亂。一直覺得 Micah 不是一翻兩瞪眼的純粹反派，他只是不擇手段想要在這時代生存下去。Baylock 的花色和藍眼好像死神一樣（延續 RDR 的設計？），我覺得很嚇人。


	3. 癩蛤蟆王子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 即使當不成白馬王子，也是個癩蛤蟆王子

亞瑟左臉頰上的瘀青還沒有全退，他試圖從鏡子上找出讓他看起來沒那麼糟糕的角度。

稍早之前他像是中了邪似的去問特里洛尼如果要和跟女士出去該要穿什麼才好？或許是因為他在營地裡少數能稱上是穿得像個紳士的人吧；特里洛尼皺起眉頭，仔仔細細地打量他，亞瑟幾乎要相信他是認真在想。最後他用那副像在演出莎劇的嗓音宣告：「這可不好選呀，親愛的亞瑟。不過交給我吧，即使當不成白馬王子，也是個癩蛤蟆王子。」

最後亞瑟氣憤地噓走了想逼他套上三件式的特里洛尼（『我不是要扮家家酒！』），從衣箱底層翻出一件藍色法式襯衫，套上破洞最不明顯的黑色長褲，和雜貨店老闆半買半送的皮革背帶－－這是他最能看的樣子了，他想。

瑪麗貝思今天沒等格里姆尚小姐教訓就起了個大早，洗完衣服後抱著一本書埋頭苦讀。那是本新出版的小說，藍尼替她帶回來的。亞瑟聽見昨天她興奮地告訴蒂莉，女主角了追求自由和愛情願意拋棄萬貫家產，那該是多麼深沉和純粹的感情，她等不及要知道結局了，她肯定男女主角能修成正果。

接近中午時亞瑟抬了幾捆乾草餵馬，經過瑪麗貝思時感覺到她的視線偷偷地從書上抬起，悄悄跟著他，然後又縮回書本上。

「午安。」解開最後一捆乾草，亞瑟終於對上她的眼睛，說。

「嗨，亞瑟。」瑪麗貝思輕快地回答，沒注意到自己闔上書本的速度有些太快。

「今天很忙？看你轉了一早上。」

「沒，我只是想先把事情做完。我下午要進城去，去聖丹尼，可能幾天後才回來。」

「聖丹尼？你又不喜歡聖丹尼，」瑪麗貝思的聲音突然拔高，「有什麼有趣的嗎？」

亞瑟撓了撓後頸，咕噥：「只是去見朋友。」

「是瑪麗？」

瑪麗貝思比他要年輕的多，但亞瑟站在她面前覺得自己像個被母親逮到偷了滿口袋糖果的小孩。

瑪麗的來信是三天前到的，他一眼就認出信封上她優雅的筆跡。信上說她現在在聖丹尼，她筆下的聖丹尼充滿了文化與驚奇，讓亞瑟幾乎要忘了它腐敗的政治和成噸的工業廢氣。他看過電影嗎？瑪麗在信上問道，那些小短片滑稽有趣極了，她想著要再去看一次。最後她寫說要是能和亞瑟分享這一切那就更好了，她很想念他。

太多人都勸他要忘記瑪麗，但當瑪麗提到期盼他的到來時，他怎麼能讓她失望？

「噢，亞瑟，」瑪麗貝思恢復了她平時柔和的語調，「我希望她這次不是叫你過去替她跑腿的。」

「我不知道。也許她單純想見個面，然後或許……或許去看個電影。她覺得那玩意兒很有趣。」

瑪麗貝思小小哼了一聲，手指輕輕描著書本封面的燙金字體，「我有聽說過那不得了的大發明。不過我相信紙上的故事也是同樣精彩的，是不是？」

他垂下頭，聳聳肩，「書本和電影我都懂得不多，但我想是吧。」  
  
「無論如何，我希望你有段愉快的時光。」

瑪麗貝思伸手整整他沒翻好的領子，滿意地點了點頭。「或許你可以順便去聖丹尼的裁縫店，我相信他們能給你配一套好看的衣服。」  
  
「也許我會的，」亞瑟笑了，「如果我希望看起來更像笨蛋的話。妳看到猴子穿漂亮衣服也會想笑的，瑪麗貝思。」

  
＊＊＊  
  


聖丹尼一如往常，擁擠、狹窄、嘈雜。精心打扮的男男女女來回穿梭，用他聽不懂的語言嬉笑怒罵；越深入聖丹尼亞瑟就越感到自己的突兀，他無法判斷是文明社會將他拒之在外，或是他純粹是個白癡。論文化他看不懂掛在畫廊裡的畫作，論商業他不如城市裡的商人狡猾精明。老天，他就算洗劫一整個金庫拿到的錢也比不上安傑羅．勃朗特那幫義大利佬手上的零頭。他知道根本沒有人在意他從哪裡來，或背景是什麼，但待在城裡任何一刻他就是無法安心自在。只有瑪麗－－她是他唯一進入聖丹尼的理由。他拐了個彎，越接近她下塌的旅店腳步越快，瑪麗、瑪麗、瑪麗。

「亞瑟！」

亞瑟轉頭，看見瑪麗向他走來，她看起來氣色很好－－柔軟的棕髮紮成長長的辮子，她穿著一件墨綠色的裙裝，亞瑟想起他曾告訴他這顏色在她身上有多好看。  
  
「亞瑟，」她親吻他的臉頰，瞥見他的瘀青但沒有多問，她將手覆在他的手上，問：「你最近好嗎？你瘦了一點。」  
  
「還過得去。」

「很好、很好。我只是⋯⋯好幾個月沒見到你，我還在想你會不會出現。」

亞瑟點頭，拍拍她的手背，「你需要我的時候我都會在，瑪麗。」

她露出微笑，亞瑟的臉燒了起來，他幾乎可以聽到自己的心跳聲。她挽起他的手臂，說：  
  
「太好了，那麼我今天需要你做個稱職的紳士。陪我好好逛逛聖丹尼，摩根先生。」

  
＊＊＊

  
他們去看了劇場－－亞瑟挺喜歡劇場的，裡頭的表演不是神乎其技就是傻不啦嘰，更多是兩者兼具。  
  
他們原本可以看完三場秀的。今天的火舞女士或許是為了回報觀眾的熱情，吐出前所未見的大火柱。就在她鞠躬準備接受歡呼時，舞台旁側的布簾冒了幾撮煙就竄出小火舌，觀眾驚叫連連，工作人員提著大水桶衝出後台手忙腳亂地滅火，主持人站在台前說著尷尬的笑話試圖蓋過尖叫。  
  
那只是一場小意外，火很快就被澆熄了，但是大部分的觀眾都沒有心情看完接下來的表演，他們有的逃出表演廳，有的嚷著退票，剩下的人激動鼓譟康康舞女郎今天必須加場作為補償。亞瑟和瑪麗狼狽地擠過吵成一團的觀眾，她的頭髮都亂了，但她似乎並不介意，一出劇場門她便咯咯笑了起來。  
  
「我不知道為什麼，但我覺得很好笑。真是場災難，對吧？」

亞瑟不覺得好笑，不論他走到哪裡都會有麻煩事，就連約會也一樣，他開始相信他被詛咒過。  
  
「接下來我們怎麼辦？」他問。  
  
「這個嘛，我們該去看個電影。那應該要安全多了，是不是？」

亞瑟癟癟嘴，「這我現在不敢確定了。」

瑪麗又笑了起來，好玩地用手肘頂他，「不會出什麼差錯的。」  
  
他們在酒館悠哉地吃了頓飯才去看電影，一進場不耐煩的放映員就趕著他們坐下：電影馬上要開始了，他高聲喊道。  
  
第一部影片是關於一個神槍手，只用了一輪的子彈便打敗各路高手，從敵人手中救回他心愛的斑點小狗。

「好奇怪的故事，但那隻狗滿可愛的。」瑪麗評論道。亞瑟則不確定他會為隻狗這麼大費周章。

第二部（據瑪麗的說法）是部愛情片[1]：一名男士在火車進到隧道、外頭一片漆黑時，大膽地展現了對他的妻子的愛慕；他先小心地在她臉頰獻上一個吻。女士咧開笑容，嬌羞地回吻他。他挑了挑她的下巴，像是在說看妳有多美，她則躲在書本後面，受寵若驚；她放下她的書，讓他印下另一個吻在唇上。最後火車穿出了隧道，窗外又恢復光亮，兩人整整衣帽，丈夫拾起他的報紙，坐得端端正正。妻子則回到她的書上，好像剛剛的一切都沒發生。

「你喜歡嗎？」走出劇院時瑪麗問。

「什麼？」

「電影。你覺得怎麼樣？」  
  
亞瑟呆了一會兒，才結結巴巴回答：「我－－我不曉得。它就是⋯⋯像照片一樣，把很多張照片連在一塊兒，讓你看看人們在做什麼事，這樣而已。」  
  
他才說完就後悔了。他不知道她想要聽到什麼，於是給了個最安全和無關緊要的答案－－但計策失敗，瑪麗看起來對他的感想有點失望，亞瑟覺得他比頭豬還笨。  
  
「它還是跟照片不一樣，電影不一定都是在說現實中發生的事情⋯⋯ 就像小說一樣。你知道的。」

「當然、當然。」他心虛地同意瑪麗的結論來補救自己的愚蠢，然後試著忘掉隧道裡的吻。

  
聖丹尼的天氣一向都不太穩，今天也不例外。幾滴雨點落在他們頭上，沒幾秒後陽光就被厚重的烏雲給遮蔽，嘩啦地下起傾盆大雨。亞瑟撐起外套替瑪麗遮雨，護著她閃進商店的屋簷下。

瑪麗花了點時間才將被雨打濕的頭髮從眼前移開，然後替亞瑟拍掉外套上的雨水。

｢全都濕了，你會著涼的。」

｢沒關係，再換掉就好。我等等去──」

話還沒說完，一聲巨雷把他們兩個都嚇了一跳；亞瑟瑟縮，咒罵一聲，瑪麗被他的反應逗樂了，亞瑟望著她，耳根發燙。

｢我不知道我都已經三十六歲了還會被雷聲嚇到，」他乾乾地說。

｢再強悍的男人還是有弱點的，摩根先生。」

他們待了一會兒，欣賞街道上的人們東奔西跑的窘樣；男人扶著帽子，無頭蒼蠅一樣尋找避雨的地方，女人連聲抱怨濺到她們的裙襬上的泥水，亞瑟不禁想像要是格里姆尚小姐看到滿是泥巴的衣服會怎麼開罵。

「多麼普通的一天，」瑪麗說，｢我們可以像這樣一直生活下去的，亞瑟。」

「什麼意思？」  
  
他脫口而出，看見瑪麗皺起眉頭，她的嘴唇抿成一條線，似乎錯將他的反應當成明知故問。

「你知道我在說什麼。」  
  
_那件事。_

「你想要我怎麼做？」亞瑟無力地反擊，「我們談過這件事。我不可能——我不能⋯⋯」

「我沒有要求你完全拋下他們，亞瑟。我只是——跟我一起走，我們能找到地方重新生活的。」

「我們能去哪？說得好像妳就能夠丟下妳老爸遠走高飛一樣。天哪，瑪麗，要是他知道我們在一起，我真不知道他會先殺了我還是妳。」瑪麗想撇開頭，但亞瑟不讓她把眼神移開，「聽我說，瑪麗。我會找到辦法的，但我還不能離開他們，德奇和何西亞，他們從我十四歲就⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯就照顧著你，我知道。但他們給了你不該有的生活，亞瑟。他們只是把你變成他們想要的樣子，但⋯⋯看看你，你過得好嗎？」她碰碰他臉上的瘀青，但他像被燙到一樣躲開她的碰觸。

「我沒有選擇，」他說謊。  
  
瑪麗咬住她的嘴唇，閉上眼，最後搖搖頭不願再說下去。

他送瑪麗到她的旅館門口，一路上沒有再交談。跟她道別時瑪麗塞給他一罐藥膏，然後告訴他她明天一早就會離開聖丹尼。

「如果你改變主意就來找我，雖然我不抱任何期待。」

亞瑟真心希望她的預測是錯的。  
  


瑪麗離開後亞瑟在聖丹尼多留了一天，採買備品和給小姐們的禮物；他甚至去了瑪麗貝思說的那家裁縫店。裁縫師毫不害臊地發表違心之論，說他如何高大英俊，只缺一套能襯托他貴族氣質的服裝。當在他取出那塊上好的布料要給他量尺寸時，亞瑟幾乎是落荒而逃。

＊＊＊

  
沒什麼人過問亞瑟在聖丹尼做了什麼事，大叔跟他說他很高興能享用到大城市裡才買得到的精緻點心和高級酒，亞瑟下星期應該再去一趟，亞瑟警告他他再不滾出他的視線就把他丟去餵鱷魚，大叔才悻悻然地晃回他的帳篷。

多麼普通的一天，亞瑟常想到這句話。

  
瑪麗貝思看完了她的小說，她告訴蒂莉男女主角並沒有在一起。

「結果她發現她更愛自由，這算什麼結局？」她有點氣憤，「她愛他呀。」

「要兩者兼得太困難了吧，」蒂莉說，「不過我倒覺得這是個好結局。」

瑪麗貝思低下頭，瞪著小說最後一頁，彷彿能瞪出什麼端倪。

「我不知道。」

她終於說。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] The Kiss in the Tunnel (1899) 英國電影，想放在故事裡於是完全無視歷史背景地借用了 ><


	4. 邊緣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不要回頭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本是想借用遊戲裡會鬧鬼的森林來寫的，結果加油添醋了不少東西  
> hope it works as story closure

他洩氣地攤在地上，讓潮濕的青苔磨上衣服。你的日子到盡頭了，摩根，他想。

  
他犯了個錯誤，懊悔自己不如以往小心翼翼，他忘了自己腦袋上有多少懸賞金，也忘了篝火將賞金獵人引來的速度能有多快。 那三人站在二十公尺的地方對他大聲咆哮只要他肯就範，他們就不必殺他諸如此類千篇一律的話。

  
他在領頭的那個轉開頭叫其他兩人動作時拔槍炸開了他的腦袋，然後趁著空檔跳上馬，往前奔逃。通常這點時間是夠他甩掉賞金獵人的，可是今天不一樣－－他擊退了另外一個勇敢的傻瓜，但就是那最後一個特別令人頭疼：一個穿著蠢流蘇牛仔外套的小夥子，等不及要抓到他第一個逃犯，好在隔天報紙上佔個版面。  
  
  
他不時拉近和亞瑟的距離，但又機巧地抓好亞瑟開火的時機放慢速度閃躲子彈，他像條獵犬窮追不捨，又如狡兔游移靈活，亞瑟很久沒有遇到這樣棘手的獵人，如果真要他選擇，被平克頓的機槍打得粉身碎骨也好過這漫長的獵捕，他說不準自己能夠撐多久。

_  
獵捕。_

  
他突然想起那些動物是如何利用環境隱藏自己，他看過一隻嚇破膽的小田鼠一溜煙地逃進長草叢，即使是美洲豹也要沒入林間的光影，他就不相信這裡沒有地方能讓他擺脫掉那兔崽子。他急急拐了個大彎， 「撐著點，好女孩，」他拍拍馬脖子，「我們會甩掉他的。」  
  
  
如他記憶中的地圖（或純粹運氣），前方有一大片森林，十分茂密，騎著馬肯定很難行動。他願意在自己的騎術上賭一把，也願意賭賞金獵人會因此放棄追捕。他用力一踢馬刺，獵人發現他的意圖，急忙朝他開火試圖拖慢他的速度，亞瑟換上霰彈槍轉過身，兩發四散的彈丸逼得獵人勒馬急煞，於是他抓緊機會，加速往森林奔去，將那渾蛋的咒罵甩在身後。

  
亞瑟在林裡又逃了好幾哩才停下，他下馬蹲低身子小心地觀望四周，沒有任何人追上來的蹤跡。

終於能停下了，他感激。他累壞了，馬兒也是。她對著他嘶聲抱怨，他只好餵給她一根胡蘿蔔，她甩甩頭。

「我知道，我們先找路出去，然後我就讓妳吃一堆燕麥餅乾。」  
  
  
這就是他如何將人生所剩無幾的時間給搞砸的。亞瑟躺在地上，回想幾個小時前發生的事情。  
  
  
出不去，無論怎麼轉怎麼繞，他就是出不了這座森林。他試著找回原路，總會有些踐踏的痕跡－－但什麼也沒有，連根折彎的青草都看不見。他進了一個無跡可尋的迷宮，天色漸漸暗下來，很快地他連方位也要分不出來了。 他嘆氣，起身從馬上取下紮營的工具。他的背包裡的食物不多，只剩幾個罐頭和零食，頂多撐個兩天，他不覺得自己能完美分辨那些可食或有毒的植物，他可笑地希望自己出門前帶上那本圖鑑。

  
總算到盡頭了，亞瑟在睡著前這麼想著。

***

第二天並沒有什麼進展，他有強烈的感覺他只是在同一個地方打轉；迷路這件事對他來說挺陌生，再怎麼沒方向感也不會繞十圈都回到同條路上。他在樹上刻下記號，走了一小時發現自己又回到那大大的X前，他差點沒一槍轟掉自己的腦袋。他怎麼會落到這田地？去你的亡命之徒，去你的賞金獵人，去你的美國。  
  
  
感覺到背上騎士的不穩定，馬兒輕輕地跺了跺腳。「抱歉，我們再撐一會兒吧。」  
  
  
自然是一無所獲。亞瑟自暴自棄地吞掉了一整個醃肉罐頭，既然都這樣絕望了，不如在死前吃的滿足一些。但沒多久他就後悔了，罐頭的鹽分讓他口乾舌燥，他沒有注意到自己將近半天沒有喝水－－他搖搖水壺，裏頭的水顯然所剩無幾。他小心地啜了一口，舔舔乾燥的嘴唇，缺乏水分這件事一旦注意到便無法忽略，如果他繼續困在這怪異的木頭陣裡的話，他最好開始學著嚼草根和喝樹液。  
  
  
 _這裡。_  
  
  
他眨眨眼睛。  
  
  
一個聲音，像耳語一樣輕，他屏住氣息，但只聽風刷過樹葉的颯颯聲。或許隻身待在森林裡和乾渴終於讓他產生了幻覺，很快地他就要瘋了－－

_  
「過來這裡。」_

  
他肯定瘋了，但他仍不由自主地照做，忘了自己根本不知道聲音是從哪個方向來的，讓那股引力牽著他向前。  
  
  
「我們要去哪裡？」他忍不住答道。  
  
  
風輕輕拂過去。

_  
「很快。」_

  
他的視野突然寬廣起來，陽光少了樹蔭遮蔽顯得更加強烈。眼前是一大片空曠的平原，亞瑟小心翼翼地移動，這裡寸草不生，光禿的泥土像大理石地板一樣平整，毫無起伏。  
  
  
他想不透自己是怎麼錯過這個地方，這離他出發的原點肯定不到三哩。一座湖座落在平原正中央，他靠近湖邊沿岸走了一會兒，怎麼看都不太對勁。湖面一點波紋也沒有，像鏡子一樣毫無生氣地反射光線，也看不出深淺。他甚至不敢確定它是座湖了－－亞瑟下馬，伸手碰了碰它。水面上過於清楚的倒影被波紋打得模糊，他舀起湖水，再讓它流回湖裡。除了有點冰冷之外它清澈透明，和一般的水沒有兩樣。  
  
  
儘管這個地方的一切都相當不自然，直接喝湖水也不是個很好的主意，亞瑟還是取出水壺將它灌滿。他實在太渴了，當水流入他砂紙一樣的喉嚨他一下就放鬆了許多，身體不必再為了生存強行運作，他癱坐在地上，呆望著被擾動的湖面回復平靜。  
  
  
「我們就先在這裡休息吧，妳覺得呢？」他對馬兒說，「起碼這裡有水，明天我們就離開。」  
  
  
他不知道自己是什麼時候睡著的，醒來的時候天已全黑。他離開帳蓬查看－－氣溫降得很低，他一吐氣水氣便凝結成一團白霧，他縮起身子緩緩移動到篝火前，讓火焰烘暖雙手。

  
有好一陣子只有木柴燒裂的劈啪聲陪伴著亞瑟。他在火前待了許久，睡眠並沒有讓他變得精神，他的頭很重，意識虛浮，或許他在夢裡會比較清醒，他想，因為他又聽見了聲音。

_  
「他救了我的命，但我卻救不了他。」_

  
亞瑟拍打自己的臉頰，「摩根，清醒點。」但聲音並沒有如期望地消失，風颳了起來。他聽見遠方傳來馬蹄聲，他本能地將手移到槍上。  
  
  
「誰在那裡？」他舉起槍，「誰？」他又問了一次，拉下擊錘。  
  
  
沒有回答。  
  
  
「停下來，不然我會開槍，」他威脅，明知道對方不會有任何反應。  
  
  
他扣下扳機，爆炸聲引起的回音讓這地方顯得更加空蕩。他沒有射中，馬蹄聲依然穩定，且越來越近。他調整姿勢準備等對方到視線範圍時再開一槍－－他看見了，橘紅的火光慢慢爬上迎面而來的騎士，頭被砍斷了，頭顱捧在他的雙手中，血濡濕他的衣領、肩膀，像圍著一條暗紅色的領巾。

  
亞瑟看過這個場景，他不可能忘記。  
  
  
騎士經過他的身邊，繼續往湖的方向走去。

  
「基蘭，這是怎麼回事？」或許問一個死人問題很可笑，但亞瑟現在並不想分析虛實，「基蘭！」他拉住韁繩試圖讓馬停下，但牠像是感覺不到他的存在一樣，毫不費勁地將他往前拖，亞瑟用力扯著繩子，最後撐不住了才放手。亞瑟抓起營火旁的提燈，但他已經追不上基蘭，只能茫然地望著他一步一步踏進湖裡。湖水吞沒他身下的馬，然後是他的身體，最後整個人消失在湖中。

  
這到底是怎麼回事？

  
「亞瑟、亞瑟！」  
  
  
不。  
  
  
他轉過身，看不見人影，但他很確定那個聲音屬於藍尼 ．桑默斯 。藍尼是個前途大好的孩子，年輕的不得了，但聰明得要命；可是他已經死了－－聖丹尼的那一票，在亞瑟的面前他的胸口被平克頓的步槍開了一個大洞。

  
「亞瑟，走這邊！」

「藍尼，你在那裡嗎？藍尼！」亞瑟提起燈往聲音趕去，他看見一個身影閃進樹林，「藍尼！」

  
他開始奔跑，搖晃的燈火讓前面的路也跟著一亮一滅。光影間他看到男孩的蹤影，「等等！」他的呼吸跟不上腳步，但他不能停下來。如果他能夠 ⋯⋯ 

  
「我們得穿過這裡，亞瑟！」

「不要往前！」他大喊。  
  
  
巨大的槍響。  
  
  
一模一樣．所有事情都跟當時一模一樣。他停下腳步喘氣，太遲了、太遲了。你應該往前看的，藍尼。亞瑟不願再前進，他後退一步轉身逃離煙硝味。

  
快離開這鬼地方，他找到他的馬，顧不上收拾帳篷裡的東西便跳上馬背，去哪裡都好，反正不要待在這裡。  
  
  
 _「有一部份的我一直渴望著死亡。」[1]  
  
_  
突然颳起的強風幾乎將他推下馬鞍，他拉緊韁繩，好讓馬兒不要偏離路線，一路掙扎地進入樹林。風的威脅並沒有因為遮蔽而減弱，他抬頭，看見枝椏被吹得像顫抖的青草。  
  
  
 _「當它來臨時，我熱烈歡迎。」[2]_

  
眼前的大樹硬生生被折成兩段，上半部嘩啦地倒下來，馬兒發出尖銳的嘶聲，開始狂躁地亂踢亂蹬。亞瑟抓住韁繩試圖奪回控制，但他的力量無法傳遞給她；她憤怒地蹬高前蹄，亞瑟死命扯著繩子，彷彿它是吊在山崖邊緣的唯一支撐。幾秒就好，冷靜下來－－但彷彿有線牽扯著馬兒，她再次高高地吊起前蹄，亞瑟再也撐不住了－－他感覺自己從懸崖上墜落，視線所及的事物快速離他遠去，世界也不再有固定方向。

  
狂風在他耳邊怒吼，他墜到地上。在陷入黑暗之時，他以為他死了。  
  


***

_「你想要什麼？」  
  
_

_「什麼意思？」  
  
_

_「你想要得到什麼？」_

_  
「我只想要這一切都結束。」_

_  
「你是什麼樣的人？」_

_  
「我不知道。」_

_  
「有一部份的我一直渴望著死亡。當它來臨時，我熱烈歡迎。」_

_  
「我記得說過這句話。」_

_  
「你害怕嗎？」  
_

_  
「害怕什麼？死亡？也許會，也許不會。但我想我準備好了。」  
_

***

  
亞瑟睜開眼睛，發現他回到了那座湖的旁邊。他不知道自己睡了多久，但他仍記得失去意識之前發生的事：基蘭、藍尼、怪風和耳語。  
  
似乎沒有受傷－－他拍拍自己的身體，確認自己沒有缺手斷腳。他的馬安分地待在拴住她的地方。一切都跟剛到的時候沒什麼兩樣；除了現在他的四周被薄博的白霧籠罩，一切像蒙上了紗一樣。  
  
他摸索著走向那座湖，它依然像面鏡子，沒有波瀾，也不像會吞進一個無頭鬼的樣子。他探頭，他的倒影不那麼清晰了，湖裡的亞瑟只是混在一團的色彩。  
  
  
「是你搞的鬼嗎？」他踢了踢水面，「你到底想要我做什麼？」

  
他咳了起來，在這種天氣裡待著跟把水直接灌進他的肺裡沒什麼兩樣。

  
「到底是怎麼回事？你還想讓我看什麼？」他艱難地說，「尚恩？還是何西亞？」

  
水面上被打散的倒影隨著水流慢慢集結回去，但它並沒有拼回亞瑟的輪廓。紅色的水流延伸、展開，濃烈得蓋過所有其他顏色。像一小點衣服上的血跡，慢慢地那點擴散成血斑、血塊，直到整塊布料被暗紅給浸濕。那股紅色在湖水中漫延，直到淹過了半座湖亞瑟才如夢初醒。他背脊發涼，不想知道接下來會發什麼事，但他明白他不可能離開這裡。

  
「亞瑟。」

  
是個女人的聲音。他猛地抬頭，遠方浮現兩個模糊的身影，他們站在湖中央，霧讓所有事物都難以辨認，但他看得出來那是一大一小，而小的看起來是不過幾歲大的孩子。  
  
  
「亞瑟，回到我們身邊。」  
  
  
她在說出他的名字是總是那麼輕，每當他回去探望他們的時候，她會那柔軟的嗓音迎接他。他深吸一口氣，他甚至不知道自己還記得伊萊莎的聲音。

  
「我們很想念你，」她說。

  
「不、不。」亞瑟憤怒地踩上湖水，彷彿這能傷害到它，「你到底想要什麼？在我死之前告訴我犯下什麼錯嗎？我比你還更清楚。」  
  
  
「我知道你一直想要補償我們。快點過來吧，在我們消失之前。」  
  
  
亞瑟踏進湖中，血一樣的湖水染上他的衣服，他解釋不出為什麼他為什麼這麼做，也許他妄想能將他們兩人帶回來，又或是期待另一種可能吧。冰冷的水凍得他渾身發抖，他吃力地抬起腳步，一步一步踩進更深的湖裡。水漸漸淹上他的膝蓋、大腿、腰部，很快他就要脫離淺灘了。  
  
  
「伊萊莎、伊薩克！」他喊道，兩個模糊的身影站在水中央，等著他到來。  
  
  
他隔了好一陣子才回去見他們．當時他們都還很年輕。他想不起那段時間他在做什麼，或許是跟著德奇和何西亞犯點小奸小惡吧。等到他回去時他只見到兩個墓碑，簡單地刻著兩人的名字，伊萊莎和伊薩克，下面寫著生卒年份。鎮民會看著它們，惋惜人的生命竟能如此短暫。多麼好的人就這樣走了，他們說，被強盜殺的，為了五塊錢。  
  
  
亞瑟有時不禁覺得是他害死了他們。他殺人、搶劫；他的報應來了，只是不是讓他被打成蜂窩或上絞刑台，它讓他苟延殘喘，在結核病腐蝕他的身體前逼他看著身邊的人一個個離去。  
  
  
尚恩、基蘭、藍尼、何西亞，接下來會輪到誰？他想起艾比蓋兒和小傑克，約翰是個傻子，他連自己都顧不了，要怎麼照顧好他們？營地的人們更不用說了，分崩離析的幫派遲早要將他們推回現實世界，但他們還有機會開始新生活。至於亡命之徒，他們的時代已經過去了，無法適應的人注定要被淘汰：像他、像德奇。  
  
  
德奇。  
  
  
他跟他以前唾棄的盜賊沒有兩樣，金塊在前他從不吝嗇伸手去拿。但他們都心知肚明（也許亞瑟發現的有些太晚），德奇想要得到的與金錢無關－－他愛過去那種呼風喚雨的日子，每個人都知道范特林的名字。他強大、狡猾，驚世駭俗又慷慨至極，他們對他又敬又畏，甘願為他所用。操縱和控制，那才是德奇追求的，即使對象是亞瑟也不例外。但現在亞瑟對德奇來說已經沒有用處了，彌迦的耳語像寄生蟲一樣蛀進他的思想，控制他要走的方向，亞瑟只能目睹他敬愛的父親陷入深淵，而且束手無策。  
  
  
他往前一步。  
  
  
「和我們在一起。」  
  
  
或許他該留下來，儘管他也說不準這是哪兒－－反正不是他媽的大溪地，他酸溜溜地想，這裡和德奇保證的陽光和海灘可差太多了。不過既然不可思議的事情都發生了，也許接下來他還能看見尚恩轉著那頂滑稽的帽子大吵大鬧，或是聽見何西亞如何嘲笑他的爛牌技。  
  
  
他踏出最後一步，讓身體沉進水裡。四周安靜下來，連水流都如絲一樣柔軟無聲。純粹的寂靜，他的身體很輕，但並不輕鬆；漫無目的，沒有聲音、重力，他幾乎感覺不到自己的存在。這樣很好，比他想像中的容易多了。

  
他閉上眼，直到夢裡的聲音出現。

 _  
  
「你想要什麼？」  
  
  
_ _「我想要這一切都結束。」  
  
  
_ _「這是你想要結束的方法嗎？」  
  
  
_ _「我不知道。」  
  
  
_ _「你想要成為什麼樣的人？」  
  
  
_ _「我不知道。但我有想做和不想做的事。」  
  
  
_ _「時間不能倒流，但人可以繼續前進。」  
  
_  
 _「然後呢？」  
  
  
_ _「接受你的選擇。」  
  
  
_ _「什麼選擇？我不覺得我有機會選擇，我沒有能力改變任何事情，注定如此。」  
  
  
_ _「沒有人告訴你該相信什麼，但你剛剛就做出了一個決定。這就是你要的嗎？」  
  
  
_ 他睜開眼睛，「不。」  
  
  
 _「那你真正想要的是什麼？」_

  
他驚醒，奮力撥開湖水，往水面游去。他的胸口發疼，肌肉開始緊繃支撐著，好讓他留住肺裡最後一點空氣。但本能卻不斷地催促他要張開口呼吸－－不要這麼笨，摩根，不然你就再也回不去了。  
  


_我想要再嘗試一次。_

  
他終於破出水面，大口大口的吸氣，那麼一瞬間空氣顯得新鮮又陌生。  
  
「我必須回去，」他喘著氣，「我很抱歉，但我必須回去。」  
  
「為了什麼？」伊萊莎的聲音說。

  
他開始往岸邊划水，湖水漸漸變得稠密，像絞得黏稠的肉泥。他掙扎著到了淺灘，站起身，每走一步就花更大的力氣將腿拔出來。

  
「為了什麼？」

  
那個聲音又問了一次，但它聽起來已經不像伊萊莎了，亞瑟無法分辨是誰的聲音。是男人或是女人，是歇斯底里的咆哮或陰沉的呢喃。他一條腿陷了下去，他低頭，一張張人臉像泡沫一樣冒出來，睜著空洞的眼眶，張開嘴發出撕心裂肺的哭號，另外一邊無頭的軀體揮動扭曲的四肢，爬到他身上。

  
  
「為什麼？」 那些人臉一個接著一個地問，彷彿是彼此的回音，「為什麼要回去？」

「為了我還沒有做的事，」亞瑟甩開一雙腐爛的手臂，伸長了手將自己拉向岸邊。

「那邊只有痛苦。」

「但還有人需要我，」他使勁力氣推開堆疊到他身上的屍軀，「我很抱歉、我很抱歉。」

  
  
亞瑟拼命將撐上地面，那些畸形的軀體一接觸到陸地立刻縮了回去，人臉痛苦地大聲尖叫和哭泣，它們互相推擠，像滾水一樣在血紅的釜裡翻騰。亞瑟抹開血汙，大大鬆了口氣。他癱成大字型，慢慢等著呼吸回復平靜。

  
_  
「為了贖罪嗎？」_

  
輕風拂過他的臉，亞瑟嘆氣。

  
「我不敢相信我會這麼說，但我很高興再聽到你的聲音，無論你是什麼玩意兒。」他對風聲說，「我不期望什麼救贖，我只是希望能再給我一點時間。我一整個輩子都在後悔，但現在不是時候。」

 _「你害怕嗎？_ 」

「害怕死亡嗎？」停頓了一會兒，他說，「在還沒完成我能做的事之前，我想是吧。」  
 _  
「那麼，我們該走了。」_

 _  
_他從來不知道自己身處何處，但奇怪的是他卻恢復了該往何方的直覺；他匆忙抓起行裝，坐上馬時忍不住再看了那座湖一眼，怪物已經消失了，那些尖叫轉為斷斷續續的低聲啜泣。

  
_「他們不想讓你走。」風聲說。_

  
霧還沒全散，湖中的幻影依然模糊。  
  
  
「好女孩，妳知道該到哪裡去吧？」他拍拍馬背，她刨刨泥土表示同意。  
  
 _  
「他們會試著留住你。記住，在出去之前都不能往回看。」  
  
  
_ 亞瑟踢下馬刺，馬兒輕快起步，前面的路漸漸熟悉寬敞，他開始加速，風呼嘯而過，但他仍然能聽見哭泣聲盤旋在風裡。  
 _  
  
「你該為了你的罪付出代價，亞瑟。死的應該是你。」  
  
_ _「不要聽他們的。」_

 _「你不能這樣丟下我們！」  
_ _  
「不要回頭。」  
  
  
  
_ 無數熟悉但又無法辨認的聲音互相交纏，混亂地讓亞瑟聽不清那些悲傷、憤怒和悔恨。他不知道他能做什麼，他只能一路奔跑，穿過森林，直到強光刺痛他的眼睛那些聲音仍在耳邊迴盪，他沒有回頭。

  
***

「你知道坎貝爾？在西南邊農舍那個，養雞的。」

「知道。他怎麼了？」

「三個月前那小子不是說他老婆失蹤嗎？昨天他跑去警察局，說是他殺了她，把屍體埋在森林裡。」

「什麼？他幹嘛殺她？」  
  
「我哪知道？錢？男人？反正就一些狗屁倒灶的東西。」

「他老婆都死這麼久了，我看警察辦案也沒個影子，他自己投案八成心裡有鬼。」

「反正我老早就覺得他有毛病。你知道他跟我說過什麼嗎？他說樹會跟他說話－－」

「長途旅行嗎？先生。」  
  


  
亞瑟從鎮民的八卦中抬起頭，蓄著八字鬍的胖酒保細心擦著酒杯，舉起來對著陽光檢查還有沒有污漬。  
  
「您看起來很累，是旅途不順嗎？」  
  
亞瑟用湯匙戳著濃湯裡的胡蘿蔔。已經第三天了，他什麼事都沒幹，只是打混、閒晃和吃睡。他現在恢復了一點精神，過去幾天他老覺得那陣風在對他說話，還有那座湖—現在想起來怪嚇人的—不過說出來誰會相信？他大概會被當成跟那養雞的瘋子一夥的。  
  
他聳聳肩，刮下碗裡最後一口湯。

  
「是有點累，不過我要回家了。」  
  
「哦，家園！沒有什麼比辛勞奔波後回到甜蜜的家園更好的了。」

「我不會說它很甜蜜，不過隨便啦，」他從口袋裡隨意抽了幾張紙鈔放在吧台上，「多的留著吧。」  
  
「謝謝您，希望您一路順風。」

  
  
他騎馬爬上一座小山丘，草草在地圖上標了位置確認方向，他離河狸洞窟不遠了。頂多一天就能到，走下蜿蜒的小路，他聽到不遠處有個人在喊些什麼。  
  
「我們去看看，一下就好。」他說。馬兒抖抖鬃毛，輕快的馬蹄聲喀喀噠噠。

「幫幫盲眼老人！」才拐個彎亞瑟就看見一個衣衫襤褸的駝背男人站在路旁，起碼好幾個月沒有修剪的鬍鬚和頭髮蓬亂糾結，拄著拐杖對過路旅人舉起杯子吆喝。  
  
聽到亞瑟接近，老人轉過身：「幫幫盲眼老人吧，先生。」  
  
「需要什麼嗎？朋友。」  
  
老人用被眼翳覆蓋著的眼珠看著他，「哦是的，您願意捐點錢嗎？」

「這個嘛，」亞瑟努力在背包裡東摸西索，將能搜到的硬幣全扔進了杯子裡，「都拿去吧，反正我也用不到了。」  
  
老人露出缺牙的笑容，點點頭表示感謝。就在亞瑟準備上馬時，他叫住他：「你可經歷了不少事。是的，我都知道，先生。」

亞瑟猶疑地回看那雙白色眼睛，「姑且算是吧。」

「但你還沒能這麼快就能結束旅程…… 」老人在亞瑟開口前笑了，似乎知道他要說什麼，「不、不，我不是在說路途的長遠。 你很快就會明白的，我是瞎了，但我能看得比任何人都透澈。」  
  
「我會記住你的話的，」亞瑟爬上馬鞍，支支吾吾地說：「那麼，再會了朋友。」

「前面還有考驗在等著你，或許對你來說更是像折磨吧。但請不用擔心，放下過去的不光彩，讓最後的旅途成為你最自豪的時刻。[3]」  
  
  
盲眼老人晃了晃他的杯子，硬幣在裏頭叮噹作響。  
  
  
「災難之後，天堂不遠。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1][2] Arthur 的日記，但我沒有用官方翻譯因為這樣比較好拆句子 xD  
> [3] "Make your final moments your best moments. Know glory and forget about shame." 沒找到官方翻譯於是依原文改寫了一點


End file.
